


Like Smoke

by countrytocountry



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countrytocountry/pseuds/countrytocountry
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Like Smoke

Geralt woke with a start. He’d been dreaming--of what, he couldn’t remember, though his normally sluggish heart beating faster suggested it wasn’t anything good--and he was momentarily disoriented, forgetting where he was. That is, until he smelled lilac and gooseberries.

He turned, slowly, so as not to wake her, to gaze at Yennefer as she slept. It was rare to see her so still, to see her brow so smooth. Usually it was furrowed, as she schemed her way through the world. She was a woman who was always reaching, always turning away from him and toward something else. 

She must have felt his gaze on her, because her eyes slowly opened, focusing on him. The smile that lit her face was a slow bloom, and his chest tightened at the sight. He began to think he would always be amazed when he woke up to find her still beside him instead of gone, the only thing left of her the fading scent of her perfume on the sheets. He continued to marvel that she let him, with his coarse hands, feel the silk of her hair and skin. Even the feel of her name in his rough voice felt too rich for him.

She kissed him through her smile, and he felt overwhelmed by her. He moved to take her in his arms, as if to contain her, to try and prevent her from disappearing into the dawn like so much sweet smoke. Yen wound her arms around him in turn, and he wondered, How long will I keep her this time? But then he was able to think no more as the lines of her body pressed against his.


End file.
